City of Angels and Demons
by Physalie00
Summary: Set after CoLS. What happens when an amazing but mysterious Shadowhunter comes to New York? What dark secrets are she hiding? And why is she at the Institute? Can the Shadowhunters band together to defeat Sebastian once and for all? ClaryxJace, JordanxMaia, SimonxIsabelle, Alecx?
1. Chapter 1

**CITY OF ANGELS AND DEMONS – Prologue – By Physalie00**

**My second fanfic. Check out On A Deep Blue Sea if you love Clace!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the Cartena family and Phoebe.**

PROLOGUE – 17 YEARS AGO

"Keep her safe! Please!"

Maria Cartena looked into the woman's green eyes. They were frantic and wide, and Jocelyn Fairchild kept glancing around her. The rain was pouring on Military Road, Sydney.

"She's safe with me, Jocelyn. If there's danger, I'll use the Portal in Amelia Carstairs' house. Why is she with me?" Maria asked, curious.

"She's one of Valentine's experiments. Tell no one of her heritage – bring her up as a mundane. But teach her martial arts – she's bound to meet demons someday. Don't erase her memory if she sees Downworlders – if the prophecy is correct, she'll find out during her adolescence. Thank you so much Maria, but I need to take the Portal back to Idris." And with that, the young red-haired beauty took off.

Maria brought the infant into her home. The little girl was wrapped in a blue cashmere blanket. She had golden ringlets framing her serene face. She was going to be beautiful one day. She yawned and opened her dark eyes. _Weird, _Maria thought. Her eyes were flecked with gold amongst the dark brown. She was obviously no relation to Jocelyn. There was a note attached around her neck. It read in Jocelyn's small font:

_Name her something mundane. Bring her up as your own. _

That was all. No other explanation. But Maria could deal with that. This was clearly a very special baby. Names… Well, she could pass for a goddess. Even for a baby she was gorgeous. Roman goddesses… Greek goddesses… Not Aphrodite or Venus – that's not inconspicuous. Greek titans…?

_Phoebe. _


	2. Chapter 2 Wings

**CITY OF ANGELS AND DEMONS – Chapter 1 – By Physalie00**

**Hope you enjoyed the Prologue…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but the plot, Phoebe and the Cartena family.**

**Playlist:**

**She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) – David Guetta feat. Sia**

CHAPTER 1 – PHOEBE POV – THREE YEARS AGO

My fourteenth birthday. Today. My friends were coming round for a party – all 178 of them. Saying I was popular was the understatement of the century. Courtesy of my looks, brains, sporting achievement and attitude, obviously.

Golden curls ran to about five inches past my shoulders. I was tall, about 5'11". I had full, pouty lips and a face that was often described as angelic. Dark brown eyes with flecks of gold were framed by dark lashes and eyebrows. I was pretty curvy for a fourteen year old, believe me. A D cup ain't small. Golden skin covered my extremely toned body. Having a slot in the Olympics for seven different sports – swimming, rowing, athletics, gymnastics, water polo, cycling and triathlon - did wonders for your body. Swimming was my main sport, though. World champion for 100m freestyle, 50m freestyle, 200m backstroke and 200m IM – that's me. People thought I was super human. I swim and row every day and do all the other sports four times a week.

I had a scholarship at my school, St Mary's Cathedral. My parents, Maria and Luca Cartena, helped me so much. They filtered the constant letters and requests from Teen Vogue, Cleo, Madison, etc. But today was the day that everything changed.

I have to walk five miles to school. I usually run it in 25 minutes without breaking a sweat. But today I felt like I was being followed. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard growling behind me. Turning, I saw a tall boy with seaweed-green hair slowly stalking towards me. _Are all teeth that sharp? _ That's when he pounced. Thank God for my quick reflexes. I dived out of the way with a foot to spare. My foot hit something. A clear, glass wand-like thing. It had a name carved on the side of it. _Tessriel. _On impulse, I whispered it. "_Tessriel._" The glass wand lit up like a beacon. I heard the boy hiss.

"_Shadowhunter. _I should have known a mundane wouldn't be as pretty as you." The boy growled and launched himself at me. Experimentally, I swiped at him with the wand, all the while with thoughts running through my head. _Shadowhunter? Mundane? Is he crazy? _I turned towards the boy. To my surprise, he slowly folded in on himself and disappeared. Shaken, I raced home.

"Mama?" I called through the house. The glowing wand, which I now realised was a blade, lit up my way in an eerie blue glow.

"Coming honey. Why aren't you at school?" She appeared around the corner and saw the blade. "Darling, we need to talk. First of all… you're a Shadowhunter."

Maria explained that I was Nephilim – part angel, part human. The boy I'd seen was an Eidolon demon, a shape shifter. The blade I held was a seraph blade. She went on to explain the Shadowhunter home country, Idris, and the lady who'd brought me here, Jocelyn Fairchild. The reason I was so fast and strong was because I had more angel blood than most Shadowhunters. She didn't know who my parents were, but she said there was a prophecy about me.

"Baby, before I show you the prophecy, I need to show you something. Shirt off, please." I complied quickly. I felt Maria's cold fingers on my identical star-shaped scars on both of my shoulder blades. She massaged them gently. An itching slowly burned. My skin felt hot. A sharp pain shot through my shoulders, making me gasp. Suddenly the pain went away, replaced by a sudden calm. An icy blue glow lit the room, similar to the way the seraph blade had. Turning, I did a double-take at what I saw. They spanned the room, easily ten metres in diameter. They were a pale blue colour. I recognised what they were instantly.

Wings.

**You like?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Blood

**CITY OF ANGELS AND DEMONS – Chapter 2 – By Physalie00**

**Did you like the last Chapter? I hope so!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the Cartena family and Phoebe.**

**Playlist:**

**Who's That Chick? – David Guetta feat. Rihanna**

CHAPTER 2 – CLARY POV – PRESENT DAY

Izzy and I had just returned from demon hunting. God, Harpy demons were messy. We headed towards the kitchen of the Institute – after some persuading my mom had let me move in – and head Maryse and an unfamiliar voice talking. The other voice was soft and almost seductive, and definitely female. Walking in, I saw an angel.

She was tall, blonde, curvy, tanned, mysterious – this girl had it all. She was model-beautiful and obviously toned. She gave Jace a run for his money, and that was saying something. She saw us and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe. I will tell you who my parents are when I trust you." She said softly, still smiling warmly. Bright white teeth filled her mouth, straight and perfect. Not even a tiny chip.

"Isabelle Lightwood."

"Clary Morgenstern/Fairchild. Whichever." I said.

Phoebe's face paled drastically. "Fairchild? As in Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter?" She whispered.

"Yes. She is my mom. Why? Do you need to see her?" I asked, confused.

Phoebe looked at Maryse. "I guess I have some explaining to do," She said finally.

"When I was a month old, Jocelyn turned up on Maria Cartena's doorstep in Sydney. Maria is the adoptive daughter of a witch, and lives next to Amelia Carstairs, who has a Portal in her house.

"When I was fourteen, I came across an Eidolon demon in an alleyway. I had no clue what a Shadowhunter was at that point but I found a seraph blade, _Tessriel, _in the alley and instinctively knew how to use it. I went home after I'd killed the demon, and told Maria. She massaged my shoulder blades over the identical star-shaped scars I have on my back, and two glacial blue wings bloomed out of my back.

"At the time, Maria didn't have a clue who my parents were. All she knew was that Jocelyn had hidden me from Valentine and his experiments. I was blessed by Raziel when I was born, so I have the ability to give other Shadowhunters wings. The colour reflects your personality. I know now who my parents are, and I know that I once had a brother.

"Maria told me a prophecy that was written about me. It goes:

_The angels of old must come together as one._

_The curse of Heavenly Fire must be undone._

_To fight off an unnatural evil of angel and demon_

_And to bring together those with enchanted blood so it's even._

_The boy with the black wings is the one you will love_

_If he or your friends are in danger look for help above."_

"So you're going to fall for a Shadowhunter with black wings," Izzy concluded.

"The curse of Heavenly Fire… Jace?" I whispered.

"What's that about me?" A familiar voice called from behind. Turning, I saw Jace strutting in with a heartbroken Alec in tow. Magnus had destroyed him – anyone could see that.

Jace suddenly stopped. "Who's this?" He said, jerking his chin at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled slightly at his reaction.

"Phoebe. The Clave sent me to help with Jonathan Morgenstern." She replied smoothly.

"Why would they do that? You're just a normal Shadowhunter." I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Phoebe was anything but a normal Shadowhunter. Only Jace would make that conclusion.

"A normal Shadowhunter, huh?" Phoebe said, amused.

"Yeah, well. I'm the best around here." He returned cockily.

By now, Maryse, Izzy, Phoebe and I were trying and failing not to laugh. "You want to see who's best?" Phoebe said.

"Bring it on." We followed Phoebe and Jace to the training room. Jace peeled off his shirt and jacket, while Phoebe removed her sweater revealing a purple tank top underneath. They were both wearing tracksuit pants. They headed over to the mats. Jace sank into a fighting stance, while Phoebe calmly spread her feet apart and bent her knees slightly. Maryse, Alec, Izzy and I stood a few metres away, watching carefully.

Jace suddenly sprang at Phoebe, who did a neat front flip over him and kicked out with both legs at his back. Jace rocketed across the room and landed just short of the wall. Izzy, Maryse, Alec and I stood with our mouths hanging open. The wall Jace had been thrown at was twenty metres away from where Phoebe was standing. I couldn't believe it – Phoebe was miles stronger and faster than Jace.

I raced over to Jace and drew an _iratze _on his back. I looked at him with concern but he just scowled at Phoebe.

"Mind telling me how much angel blood you have?" He called as he walked back to the others. I followed a few paces behind.

"80% angel, 20% demon." She replied. My eyes widened in shock. Part demon? Well, it explained the dark eyes.

Jace stood next to her and stared at her, frowning slightly. For the first time, I noticed the resemblance between them.

Identical height. Same full lips, skin, hair. Same build.

"Phoebe, how old are you?" I asked with dawning realisation.

"17, why?" She replied confused.

"You're a Herondale, aren't you?"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Love

**CITY OF ANGELS AND DEMONS – Chapter 3 – Physalie00**

**Sorry about the author's note last chapter… This story is being continued! **** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Phoebe, as usual.**

**Playlist:**

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

**My Love - Sia**

CHAPTER 3 – JACE POV

A Herondale?

This girl couldn't be a Herondale. Sure, she may look just like me, but she can't be a Herondale. Can she? She has to be my twin if she's 17. How did I not know about this before?

She must of at least thought she was a Herondale when Clary, beautiful, innocent, feisty Clary, brought it up. Judging by her face, anyway. She went pale and a look of pure confusion and surprise crossed her features. Does she know that this must make her my sister?

"How did you guess?" Phoebe asked, still confused and slightly alarmed.

"Well, if you _are _a Herondale, you're standing next to your brother." Isabelle replied very helpfully. Thanks, Izzy.

Phoebe turned to me in shock. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times and she looked like she didn't believe Isabelle. Then her brown eyes, _with flecks of gold like mine, _widened in realisation and surprise. After what felt like hours, one word slipped out of her mouth.

"_Jonathan?_" I nodded slowly. How could she remember my name? We hadn't even been introduced. A grin slowly spread across her face and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Whatever that look meant, I didn't like it. At all. It probably meant that I was going to end up on my ass again.

True to my prediction, Phoebe enveloped me in a bear hug and tackled me to the ground. She buried her face in my shoulder, wetting my shirt with tears. I couldn't focus on the others' chuckles. All I could see was my sister.

She looked up with an expression of awe on her face. "My little baby brother! I thought you were dead!" She whispered.

I frowned. "Little? I'm five foot eleven, thank you very much. I thought you were my age, anyway!" I retorted, confused.

She giggled. "Nah, you're my little brother by ten minutes and we're identical height. It just makes me feel superior." She stood up gracefully, still grinning like a Cheshire cat, and offered me a hand to help me up. I pushed her hand away and stood up by myself.

"She's so your sister, Jace. No offence buddy." Alec laughed.

"How does it feel to have your ass kicked by a girl, Jace? Your _sister_, by the Angel!" Isabelle questioned in wonder.

"Her wit and charm may be great, but she cannot beat my awesomeness. And to answer your question, Izzy, as I said before, all Herondales have potential for greatness." I replied cockily.

"Spoken like a true Herondale." Phoebe smiled.

I noticed that Clary hadn't spoken in a while. When I looked at her she was staring at her feet. She sniffed quietly.

"Clary? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She looked up at me and gave me a sad, strained smile. "I just hope you don't make a habit of falling in love with your sisters." She turned to leave.

_That's what she's worried about? She knows I'll love her forever! _It was true. Ever since she'd walked into that storage cupboard, she had piqued my interest and curiosity and had lived in my thoughts ever since. Sure, Phoebe may be gorgeous, but she didn't compare to Clary's innocent beauty, not in a million years. I reached out to grab Clary, but she flinched away from the contact with a gasp. I froze. On her left forearm was a small burn where each of my fingertips had brushed her. _Damn Heavenly Fire! _I thought.

"I'm so sorry Clary! Do you want an _iratze_?" She nodded in thanks. "Come on Clary. We need to talk." I gestured for her to follow me to my bare, white bedroom. I sat and crossed my legs on the bed, patting the spot next to me for Clary to sit. She complied, leaving about a foot between us. That stung, but I wasn't surprised, given what had just happened. I reached for my stele and gently drew an _iratze _on her forearm. She smiled graciously and made to leave.

"Clary! Wait! We still need to talk!" She paused in the doorway, and after a moment of thinking, she returned and sat a little closer than she had before. I sighed in relief. She hesitantly reached out for my hand, and I happily entwined my fingers with hers. She waited for me to continue.

"Clary, I have loved you since I met you. That isn't going to change, ever, even if Olivia Wilde asks me to marry her. When I thought we were siblings, I couldn't believe it. The most important feeling, the most important _person _I knew, suddenly seemed cruel and alien. I really don't feel like going through that again, but I would do it a thousand times if I could have you afterwards. I know that all that's happened with Lilith and Sebastian – hell, even the Heavenly Fire – may have caused a rift between us, but I still love you. And I will love you always. I don't care if we can't get… physical, anytime soon. But who needs that when you have a love as strong as ours?" When I finished, Clary was smiling slightly and had tears in her eyes. She kissed me softly on the lips, and pulled away before it could get too heated.

"How can you do that? How can you make words seem almost adequate for what we feel? I love you Jace, I would lay down my soul for you, but if anything I think our hardships have brought us closer together than ever. Now, shall we see what makes your sister awesome?" She smiled.

"Yes. I think she's on steroids." Clary laughed, one of my favourite sounds. It was beautiful and sweet, just like her. I don't know when I started to be so mushy but I know that Clary played a big part in it.

We walked out of the room hand in hand, ready for whatever was to come. Together.

**Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for next chapter, which will get much hotter, believe me, and will set some boundaries for the Heavenly Fire and Phoebe's wings.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Physalie00**


	5. Chapter 5 Pandemonium

**CITY OF ANGELS AND DEMONS – Chapter 4 – Physalie00**

**I'm back… Sorry for the wait – I've been on holiday. This chapter will explain a lot in the long run and is a little… heated in the second scene.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Phoebe.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4 – ISABELLE POV

I like Phoebe already. She is totally kick-ass and she dishes it back at Jace as easily as Clary does! Clary… I can't believe she's worried that Jace will leave her. She knows that he loves her, right?

"We're back." Enter Jace with Clary in tow. They seem made up – good for them. Jace turns to his sister with a curious look. "Sis, I'm being serious here. Are you on steroids?" Phoebe bursts out laughing.

"Ok, first of all, due to my mixture of angel and demon blood, I am not compatible with drugs. Not even cough medicine. Secondly, I am an experiment, just like you and Clary. I just have no human blood." Phoebe announces after she stops laughing.

"How exactly did you end up at Maria Cartena's? And how did we not know that you were alive?" asks Mom, puzzled.

Phoebe sighed. "It's a long story – you may as well sit down." We complied. "Ok… As you know, Hodge helped Valentine cut Jace out of the dead Céline Herondale. But ten minutes before Jace was cut out, Valentine was ambushed by a demon. The demon lured Valentine away, and Hodge cut me out and secretly left me somewhere that Jocelyn would find me. She did.

"Jocelyn took a Portal made by Ragnor Fell to Sydney in Australia. She gave me to Maria and Luca Cartena, and they taught me all of the martial arts – karate, judo, kung fu, etc. They also taught me a lot of folklore – especially on angels. Fallen angels, the Grigori, even Nephilim. I always wondered why they bothered, but now I know." Phoebe finished, looking at her feet.

Nobody spoke for a while. The magnitude of what Phoebe had gone through left us grasping for words. Finally Clary spoke.

"What about your wings?"

"My wings… another long story. Well, I was blessed by Raziel as a child, so I could have wings and give wings to other Shadowhunters, blah blah blah. On my back I have two identical star-shaped scars. This is where my wings come from. On other Shadowhunters, I have to draw a rune on each shoulder blade. The wings vary in colour, size and shape. Can I demonstrate on someone?" She asked, looking at each of us hopefully. I stood up.

"I will," I announced. Clary and Alec gave me quizzical glances.

"Ok, Isabelle. Turn around for me, hun?" Phoebe asked smoothly. I did as she asked. Her long fingers were surprisingly warm as they moved the spaghetti straps of my top out of the way. And then came the tingly sensation of contact with a stele. I could feel that the rune was quite intricate, full of swirls and curls. I felt a sudden lightness and calm overcome me. As I turned around, I saw a violet glow come over the other Shadowhunters' stricken faces. I could feel a change in the air movement as my wings swung around. Phoebe was the only one who didn't look shocked. She gestured for me to stretch out my wings to their full span, and that's when I saw them.

A deep indigo at the bases in my shoulder blades, they paled as they went outwards. They went from a dark violet around the middle, fading to a pale lilac at the tips. The weird thing was, they felt weightless, even though they must have been incredibly heavy given their size. Taking a closer look, the tips were a bold ruby red, and they were almost velvety to the touch. They smelt vaguely floral, reminding me of Idris with a pang. Max… No, I couldn't think about that now. _I swear on the Angel, I will try to kill you, Sebastian. _

Turning back to the group, they all started speaking at once. While Jace was looking at my wings with envy and was asking if he could have some if they came in manly colours, Clary was asking what the red at the tips meant. Mom was asking if they had side effects, and Alec was staring wistfully at the bright colours of my wings. You could see that he was thinking of Magnus and all his colourful glory. I felt a brief spike of anger run through me at the man who had destroyed my brother. For all I knew, Magnus was throwing a party for his cat again.

"Okay, okay. One at a time. Brother dearest, you first." Phoebe yells in exasperation. She waves a hand lazily in Jace's direction.

"Do they come in more manly colours? I will look gay in them. Although, it will compliment my hair-" Jace is cut off by a glare from Maryse, her chin indicating Alec who was still sulking. Phoebe chuckled.

"I appreciate your concern, but yes, they come in different colours." Phoebe says, clearly amused.

"Oh, thank the Angel. For a second I thought I was doomed to death by colours from Isabelle. First the strawberry juice in Idris, now the wings." Jace replied. Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"Next? Clary?" Phoebe said.

"What are the red tips for?" She asked quietly.

"Ah. I've been waiting for this question. I hate to embarrass you, Izzy, but it means you're in love." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Aww, shit. Now you all know I'm in love with Church!" I tried to distract their speculations with a joke.

"Nice try, Iz. We all know how turned on you get when Rat-Face the Vampire bites you." Jace replies smoothly. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Moving on! Maryse?" Phoebe interrupts my reply.

"Are there… Side effects? Like exhaustion?" Maryse asks the younger girl.

"Yes and no. You'll find that your grace, speed and fighting drastically improves, but you develop a flaw. An Achilles heel, if you like. For example my flaw is I am touching a demon, even indirectly, like in a pool, I start to glow. It looks like a tan to mundanes but it is unmistakable to demons. It's like saying 'I'm part angel, come kill me!' But the flaws, like the wings, vary. Some are worse than others. I can't tell you right now, but chances are you'll find out in battle, so be prepared." Phoebe informs us. I wonder what my flaw is. Arachnophobia? One leg shorter than the other? Who knew?

"Now, who wants wings?" Phoebe asks with a sly smile. Jace rushes forward and Alec, Maryse and Clary follow.

"Jace. Surprise, surprise. Don't worry, I'll make sure you have hot pink wings." Phoebe teases. Jace looks absolutely mortified. The look on his face was priceless. She smiles and repeats the process with him to obtain wings.

They're gold. Who would have guessed? At least ten feet in diameter and very regal. Nice.

But what Jace does next is completely out of character and hilarious. He starts spinning around trying to see his wings. Everyone is laughing. Clary covers her mouth with her hand and says, "Oh my God."

"Jace darling, you look like you're trying to chase your non-existent tail." Phoebe says, laughing. Jace immediately stops and looks a little sheepish. Jace? Sheepish? Well, miracles happen.

All of a sudden, Alec races forward with a huge smile on his face. He grabs the tip of one of Jace's wings.

"WHIPPED!" He yells. I laugh when I notice, for the first time, the ruby red tips. Clary sees and blushes, smiling. Jace looks over at Clary and winks. Her blush deepens.

Phoebe gives Clary wings next. They're emerald green with red tips. Jace gives her a sweet peck on the lips when he notices. We all 'aww'.

Finally, Alec. As Phoebe draws the rune, I feel a strange sense of foreboding. Looking at Clary, I see she feels the same. I frown. Phoebe steps away from Alec, and… Ebony black wings bloom from his back.

I see all of the remaining colour drain from Phoebe's face. The line of the prophecy rings in my head.

_The boy with the black wings is the one you will love. _

Clary and Maryse have clearly worked it out. Maryse is staring at Phoebe with a newfound interest while Jace and Alec look on in confusion.

Phoebe was falling for… Alec?

0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0

CLARY POV

After the wing incident, Izzy and I had rushed Phoebe up the stairs to Izzy's mess of a room, locking the door after us. Phoebe looked… ill; pale, quiet, weak, numb. Izzy broke the silence after a few minutes.

"We should get ready for the hunt in Pandemonium."

Everything after that was a blur of action. Izzy chucked a skin-tight, slinky emerald one shoulder sparkly dress, saying Jace would love it. She then curled it to perfection and used some green eye shadow to make my eyes pop. After mascara and peachy lip gloss, I was ready to go. Except…

"Isabelle Lightwood! I don't care how good I'll look in SEVEN INCH STILETTOS!" I screamed. I scowled at the treacherous gold platform shoes.

"Clary, you need the height. Plus, they are platform so they're not that hard to walk in." Izzy replied, exasperated. I finally pulled them on, looking in the mirror. I liked what I saw. No imperfections. Just a super-hot Clary, if I do say so myself. Plus, I looked tall!

I turned. I swear my jaw fell off. Phoebe stood behind me in a silver sparkly cowl neck sleeveless top and high-waisted dark denim shorts with swirls of glitter. Her bronze skin was practically glowing, never mind her "flaw". She had silver glitter around her eyes and a dark cherry red lip gloss coating her full lips. She was wearing low silver wedges so she only looked SIX FOOT TWO! Some scary lady. Her hair had a small French braid on either side of her head, made of her fringe, while the rest of her curls fell down her back.

Isabelle was… Isabelle. She wore a floor-length red halter-neck number with a slit up the thigh with killer seven inch black heels. Her glossy black hair was pulled back in a French braid and she wore minimal make up to show off her natural beauty.

Phoebe gestured towards the door. "Never mind Alec. To Pandemonium!"

We walked out of the door. Izzy first, me second and Phoebe bringing up the rear. As we walked down the stairs, we saw Jace and Alec waiting outside the hallowed ground of the Institute with Simon. Izzy walked out of the door. Cue Simon jaw drop. I walked out next and was pleases to see Jace's eyes widen and his jaw threaten to drop as he held it in check. Finally, Phoebe gracefully walked out of the door and Alec blushed before turning away.

"Shall we?" Simon asked, indicating his car. We nodded and climbed in – Izzy in shotgun with Simon and Phoebe in between me and Alec with Jace on my left in the backseat. As Simon drove, Jace leant forward to see Phoebe.

"Did you know, that if you wrote your name then crossed out the 'p', 'b' and second 'e' it would spell 'hoe'?" Phoebe slapped him in the face.

Izzy laughed. "You had that coming, Jace." Jace pouted.

"I was kidding!" He protested.

"Did you know that if you wrote 'Jace kills all species of demons' and took out the 'e' in Jace, the 'ills' in kills, the 'll' in all, the 'pecies' in species, the 'of' and the 'demon' in demons, it would spell 'Jackass'?" Replied Phoebe. Jace scowled.

"As amusing as this conversation is, we're here," called Simon from the front. We all hopped out.

"Has everyone got weapons?" Jace asked.

We nodded. Turns out that Phoebe had a whip, two blessed iron bracelets, two daggers, a stele and two seraph blades. Izzy had her whip, a stele, three daggers and a seraph blade. Jace had a stele, three seraph blades, a dagger and a Sensor. Alec had a seraph blade, a stele, a Sensor and a dagger. Simon had, well, his fangs. I had two seraph blades, a stele and the _kindjal _that Jace gave me.

"Let's go then," said Alec.

We entered Pandemonium quickly, through Izzy's familiarity with one of the bouncers, and Jace pulled out his Sensor, detecting six demons. We were heading into the throng dancing to Justice Crew's Boom Boom when Phoebe grabbed me and Izzy's elbows. She indicated a group of four men – _demons _– and pulled us over signalling to Jace. We started to dance near them. At first they seemed to be interested in Izzy and I but when they saw Phoebe it was like they had tunnel vision. She had them hooked. When the song changed to This Is Love by Will. , the four demons were surrounding her. When I looked to Izzy in alarm, she shook her dark locks and mouthed, _Leave it. _I watched with curiosity as she drew both seraph blades quick as a flash and named them, whipping them out as she spun. The demons folded in on themselves swiftly.

We met up with the boys at the bar. Turns out they'd killed the two females while Phoebe was busy. We left for the Institute, not realising what we'd find when we got there.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Physalie00 **


	6. Author's Note - Please Read

**Sorry for the Author's Note, but PLEASE READ.**

**For those of you who are also reading Triton and Atlanta, you will know that I may be giving up this story. I personally hate it when authors do this, but I feel that since there are so many different takes on City of Heavenly Fire in the Mortal Instruments Fandom, it is just 'another story' and not many people are reading it. Please review about your thoughts or PM me. If I do decide to discontinue it, it will be up for adoption, but if you are willing to adopt City of Angels and Demons, please PM me beforehand so I am aware of your offer.**

**Thank you to those few who have been reading this story.**

**-Physalie00**


End file.
